The IEEE 802.11 working group, Task Group n (TGn), has been set up to develop a new wireless standard with a data rate in excess of 200 Mbps to deliver high throughput data, such as high definition television (HDTV) and streaming video. The theoretical maximum throughput of existing standards IEEE 802.11a and IEEE 802.11g is around 54 Mbps, and the highest usable throughput is around 25 Mbps.
It would be desirable to provide a more efficient medium access control (MAC) architecture and associated procedures which support a variety of physical layer interfaces that may be optimized to meet a throughput of 100 Mbps on top of the service access point of the MAC layer under the current IEEE 802.11 wireless local area network (WLAN) service requirements and deployment scenario assumptions.